This invention relates to providing a system for retrofitting of High Intensity Discharge (HID) lighting with the more efficient and longer lasting Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for easily and efficiently retrofitting HID light fixtures with the parts which allow use of LED lights.